


Rekindling

by Amberzard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberzard/pseuds/Amberzard
Summary: You've been with Genji prior to his battle with Hanzo. Even after receiving his new body, the two of you remained together. However, since he has gotten this new body, your sex life has been put on hold.





	Rekindling

Genji had been pretty emotionally and physically distant from you since his battle with Hanzo. His new body disgusted him, and he was sure it would disgust you too. However, you stuck by his side and gave him support throughout the entirety of his initial recovery. Now he was a member of Blackwatch, doing his part to take down the evils of the world. You were so proud of him, so glad things were turning out better for him. But, you were still so lonely. 

You’d often bring it up with Genji, saying you missed the way he held you. You missed his hugs, his kisses… he wouldn’t even hold your hand anymore. You knew that Genji needed time to adjust, but that didn’t mean you were till a little upset about it. 

It was a very slow process, months of waiting in fact, but you began to notice Genji becoming more and more affectionate. He’s rest his head against your shoulder, he started holding your hand, and he’ even begun giving you soft kisses to your cheek. Still, you wanted more. You mention how long it’s been since the two of you had sex. You wondered if he was apprehensive because he couldn’t have sex anymore, which was a fact you were unsure of. Genji quickly got defensive and assured you he can still have sex no problem, but this new body… He was still insecure, certain you would not be satisfied with it. Still, you pushed that you still love him dearly and his body did not disgust you in any way shape or form.

It took a few weeks after that initial conversation for Genji to give in.

It started when you were giving Genji a post-training massage. He was experiencing a little discomfort, so you offered to ease his pain with a little tender love and care. He gladly accepted and soon you had him melting under your touch. This was the first time you’ve ever had the chance to really explore his new body. The strong metal plating, the sophisticated wiring, you were even amazed that it seemed relatively similar to his original body when it came to size and proportion. Angela really does her homework it seemed.

After you finished rubbing his back and shoulder, you turned him over and were surprised to see his flushed, needy expression. You saw him bite his bottom lip as he slumped an arm over his eyes to conceal his embarrassment. 

You just smile and lean down to press a kiss to his lips. You feel him stiffen, but he eventually relaxes and returns the kiss, slowly removing his arm from his face. The kiss quickly grew more passionate, both of your tongues mingling together as gentle pants and whines escaped both of you. 

You break away to press soft kisses along Genji’s neck, and you swear you could feel his body tremble under you. Just as you thought progress was being made, Genji sat up and looked you in the eye. His cheeks were a deep red, his chest rising and falling as he panted, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. But, you could still see nervousness in his gaze. You didn’t want to push any boundaries. This was the farthest the two of you had gone in awhile, and you could be satisfied with this.

You were about to step away when Genji took hold of you arm and muttered a soft “Don’t—”

You looked at him questioningly, then he pulled you down to lie on the bed beside him. He slowly rolled on top of you, sitting on your pelvis, then leaned down to give you another kiss. he kissed you with heavy desperation, as if this would be the last time he’d ever get to kiss you. Then, just as he left you breathless, he moved to pepper kisses all along your neck. 

You gasp and sigh and Genji pleasures you. Memories of your past encounters came flooding back to you, making this instance feel that much more like a dream. Before you knew it, Genji had your shirt taken off and you could feel his hands roaming your body. You eagerly lean into his touch, whispering a soft  _“yes”_ as he toyed with your nipples. You had missed this so much. Both of you did.

You reach out to run your hands along his skin. Your fingertips trace every scar you can find. Your hand grazes over his nipple and his whole body trembles. Apparently abstinence has made him very sensitive. You feel his hips grind against yours, then he lets out a curse as that gives him no friction whatsoever. He fumbles with the plating on his pelvis and eventually removes his codpiece, revealing his erection already dripping with precum.

You bite your lip in want as you gaze at his needy member. It feels like it’s been ages since you’ve last seen in. You eagerly reach out and give it a tentative stroke, to which Genji gasps and bucks into your hand. 

As much as he would have loved to just sit there and let you jerk him off, Genji was desperate for more. He was starving for physical affection and he wanted so badly to get his dick wet. he groaned as he pushed your hand away, then quickly removed your pants and underwear in one clean motion. He brought a hand up to his mouth and sucked on two fingers, running his tongue over it lewdly and moaning wantonly in order to get you riled up as you watched.

Once his fingers were sufficiently lubricated, he reached down to tease at your entrance, smirking just a tad as you bucked up into his touch. You let out a high pitched whine as one finger breaches your entrance. Genji made sure to move slowly so you could adjust. It had been awhile since you’d done this, so your body needed to have its memory jogged a little. 

You bring a hand up to your mouth and bite the knuckle as Genji works a second finger in. The room was completely silent save for your combined heavy breathing and the wet sounds of his fingers thrusting into you. Genji carefully works you open, swearing in his native tongue as he internally berates himself for not doing this sooner. 

Soon, you’re sick of the preparation and you beg Genji to give you his cock. He’s hesitant. You two have gotten this far and he still has doubts. You look him in the eye with your teary eyed gaze, letting out a soft whine, and that goes straight to Genji’s dick. You see it twitch in response. Genji has made up his mind. He sits up from his spot on your pelvis and moves back to position himself at your entrance. He grabs onto your legs and opens them wide for easier access.

Genji gently presses the tip of his cock against your entrance, making you gasp. He’s driving you crazy now. You whisper a mantra of “come on, come on, please. I need this, please– Please, give it to me, please–” And then, Genji slowly presses inside. He enters you with relative ease, and you both let out a combined moan in ecstasy. 

“F-Fuck—” Genji says with a sigh. “You feel so good– So damn good…”  


Then, as if driven by instinct, Genji starts moving inside of you. He starts at a relatively slow pace, almost completely withdrawing from you before slamming back inside. Every moan of yours is met with a soft  _“yes”_ from Genji. Soon enough, you both have a pretty consecutive rhythm established. 

“So good…” he continues to ramble. “It feels so good— So good– I love–”  


You’re surprised to hear Genji let out a whine before he starts quickening his pace. You notice tears welling in his eyes, and his voice raises an octave as he can no longer contain his moans and whines. 

“Fuck, it’s so hot… so good– fuck, fuck, fuck…” You wrap your arms around Genji, feeling your arousal peak as Genji began to lose himself. Spending such a long time apart has caused Genji’s body to become so sensitive. He was so pent up, you could hardly imagine the level of pleasure he was experiencing.   


Genji began really ramming into you, thrusting as fast as he could. Clearly, he was close to orgasm and he was desperate to reach that release. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and continues to whine in desperation.

“Fuck, fuck– Gonna cum, need to cum– I can’t, I-I’m—- cumming, cumming..!”   


Genji came with a shout, chanting your name as he pumped you full of his seed. You could feel him shooting into you. It was more than he’d ever cum before. Genji continued thrusting into you as he rode out his orgasm, voice hoarse as his whines died down and down until he was just softly panting. He soon came to a stop and pulled out as his member began to soften, then he reached out and vigorously rubbed you to completion. 

He whispered gentle praises as your body convulsed with the first orgasm you’ve had in months. Your vision went white as you screamed his name, whispering a series of yeses as you slowly came down from that high. 

You went lax against the mattress, and held your arms out for Genji. He gladly flopped on top of you and pressed soft kisses to your cheek. 

“That was amazing,” you tell him, to which he blushes and looks away. “I really loved the way you cried out for me,” you continue. “You should do that more often.”  


Genji grunts in frustration, clearly too embarrassed to discuss it further. You just giggle and give him a kiss on his forehead, then shut your eyes for a nap. 

Before you completely lose consciousness, you feel Genji’s hand interlock with yours. 


End file.
